


The Thrill

by AnekiSenpai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood, F/M, Ghoul, It's Oomori - it's exactly what you think, Kink, Nishki, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touka Kirishima - Freeform, kaneki ken - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnekiSenpai/pseuds/AnekiSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OneshotCH1 + SmutCH2) Can there be a Ghoul that matches Oomori ? Apparently. Jack The Reaper : Jackelene is a 15th Ward's legend , bored out of her mind and looking for a thrill to make her boring life a little more vivacious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a dark , solemn day . 

The 15th Ward, Suginami City. 

Population of about 550,00 and nothing to do , nothing at all . 

Jackelen was wondering alley to alley , boredom was a painful way of life for her . Living next to 14th Ward the 13th Wards was no picnic, all that gang Ghoul scum coming onto her territory, there was no prey that didn't come prepared there or here anymore .It was harder to hunt and harder to not to get caught by CCG, who were determined to find Jack the Reaper. 

She was a pretty woman, a mask she ironically wore better then her true identity as a Ghoul. She had think, lush hair . Calming and gentle brown eyes , sharp and curvy features but something evil dwelled in her. The alley she ended up in wasn't exactly the nicest but she was so bored - Ghouls didn't exactly socialise much or at least hunters like her. Her eyes narrowed at the swaying sounds behind her , someone was following her . Has been for a long while and she couldn't shake them of her tail: she wasn't hungry enough to kill neither- what a dilemma this was.

It was a good thing she always carried her mask with her . It was rather fitting to her, a smirk played on her soft lips the second the mask had seen the light of the moon. 

Jack the Reaper , her alias in this God forgotten Ward .

She had been known to hunt down her prey and with her Koukaku as she slit her preys throats and eat certain part of the body : namely abdominal parts , to make sure when her prey was found in such a way that the terrified look on their face would be seen. Her targets were mostly males , especially those who try to rape or murder her themselves.

Jackelen was a vivid woman: always in action , always moving . Under that vivaciousness lay a creature of hell , forged by society in the face of rejection and fear. But the question has always been : Are the monsters those who are the creations or whose who are the creators?

She would never often go after normal humans , never kill the prey that didn't deserve killing. Killing innocent prey was always boring and unimaginably common - not her prey had to be special , her prey had to be fun. Her eyes glazed on her mask. It was a half and half mask : the side that was white was crying and the side that was black was sadistically grinning , fitting she supposed, for someone living a life like hers. The eye on the black side was fully covered, only space for the eyeball to glow red and blend in with the redness around the eye while the white side opened the eye more , making it really seem as it was crying.

She didn't put the mask on just yet, she waited . She wanted to make this interesting, a cute game to play and tease. The man advanced and grabbed her arms, he seemed to be in his late 30's, smelling of booze.

"Hey Hey pretty girl, where are you going?"he said , his face was discussing and so were his features. Jacke did nothing but whimpered for the fun of it . He pushed her against the wall and slammed his body against hers .

"Not gonna struggle? what a good girl you are!"he said with a sick grin , a knife that he carried rested in his right arms while his left held hers. She waited for her moment " now, stay quiet!"he whispered and his knife came closer to her shirt. Jackes head lifted, a sadistic grin of her own matching his. Her Kagune busted through her shoulder and arm .Her weapon was that in a form of a tentacles that wrapped around her hand in think layers, the end of the tentacle formed a scythe like weapon at the end and armour around .

The mans expression was that of silent terror. Before he could make a single noise she sliced his throat and teared the blood vessels within. His blood pained her silky face , her tong gently liked it of her own cheek as she tasted the sweetnes of human blood. The man still seemed alive even after the cut. He was scrambling to get out trying to scream for his life but in the end nothing but gourgaling came out , she sat on his abdomen.

" Jack the Reaper is coming for you!"she hummed to him , innocently and teasingly . Her back lowered to get closer to his ear ." You still want me?"she whispered seductively, tracing her hand down his chest . She bend down and bit his neck gently, taking a gentle nibble but then suddenly her scythe came down and stabbed his shoulder . He tried to scream but couldn't, blood came out of his mouth as he struggled to cry out for help.

Her scythe then traced down and cut his abdomen , killing him in agony. She took a bite of his flesh , her black eyes lingered with a new scene of hunger. 

A chuckle echoed from the back of the alley . 

Jackelen reacted and placed on her mask. Her long hair trailing behind her, soaked in splashes of blood. Clapping followed, a strong male voice boomed .

"My my, aren't you a tease, killing like this!"he said , clearly he was amused and clearly he was a ghoul . Her nose picked up his scent , his flesh ridden sent. A smirk played on her lips as her mask did not cover lower then her nose, so her mouth could be seen. Her tong traced the blood of her lips, her silky pink lip that she son bit. Jack the Reaper was never known to be a ghoul that cannibalised others unless they provoked her but none really knew since none lived to tell the tale. The man approached her as she kept eating the humans chest. She rose to her feet.

"Your in my territory!"she said bluntly " If your hungry you can have the rest of the corpse, as long as you only eat the abdomen and leave some intact!"she told him, wiping the blood of her mouth . The man was formally dressed, she noticed his mask that looked familiar.

Even behind that mask she could see the man was incredibly amused. "So you are Jack the Reaper!"he said with a chuckle, his mask slided of his face , she only return the favour and took of hers. Oomori was suprised , the woman was more good looking then he thought .

He was curios , he had heard of this Jack the Reaper, he had always assumed it was a man. "I don't eat other ghouls unless im pissed , I would ask you to leave but I assume Oomori 'Jason' Yakumo isnt going to!"she said ,crossing her arms assertively. She dared to speak like that to him, brave girl.

Oomori chuckled . Jacke had heard of him , often took amusement in what he did to others. It never really fazed her : tourcher ,pain and suffering . Nothing that bothered her : she lived a double life and did what she wanted, so naturally other ghouls did the same and she was in no position to judge. After she escaped the grips of CCG she left her family home and moved to a different Ward, she couldn't afford CCG going after them too: they were innocent Ghouls, never killed in their entire life but Jackelen was different. After so many men attempting to rape and murder her she wanted to have some fun herself and have that thrill of murder many ghouls seek.

She never said she was innocent but she refused to believe that society wasn't as guilty. 

Jason watched the blood drip from her red lips , a grin played on his own.He approached the body and ripped of the mans arms, taking a bite. The fresh kill fuelled his kagane more. " Quite the little set up you have here!"he said ," And prey tell what is a Ghoul of your class doing around these slums?"she returned , taking a glace at him and watching him carefully. Jason noticed her attire, formal like his : he assumed keeping up with the image of the original Jack the Ripper . It was funny how a Ghoul was imitating a human murderer , the irony seemed fitting

"Aogiri has sent me here , it seems as they are interested in your capabilities and I'm here to make a deal. Your parts have been flooding with rouge ghouls , you keep the territory as long as you work for the 13th Ward!"he said with a chuckle, in all honesty they have been looking to find someone to work with Jason but he seems to have every time killed his partners and Naki wasn't as much use as everyone hoped him to be.

Jason' own Kagune rose, he swung at the girl but she instinctively caught it with her scythe , Oomori chuckled as his other tentacle pierced her shoulder, Jacke's teeth gnashed but she didn't make a sound . He approached her "Lets see how you like being played with!" a dark chuckle erupted from his mouth . His sick twisted mind coming out for a little fun. He bit her neck hard as he made himself comfortable she waited for the moment to extend her legs and hit him in the chest. That made him chuckle as he licked the blood of his lips. Her kagane extended and sliced his own , making him cringe. She went for his neck and sliced his chest and his suit , making him impressed at her moves: clearly she wasn't trained but she stood her ground. "Feisty one aren't you!"he said , she wasn't afaird to attack him- if Jack the Reaper was going down she was going down with a bang. He saw that small grin on her face, Jacke was loving it . Her scythe begun stabbing him in the chest, making cuts as she enjoyed the specs of his blood. Jason himself got coughed up in some pain only to then swing his kagane, ripping some of her shirt and jacket and sending her into a near wall.

Oomori enjoyed the view of his small little 'prey both visually and conceptually' , she seemed to go into laughter every time she pierced him. He tilted his head, to get a better view of her body only to then block her attack again , pushing her down into the ground . He laid on top and held her hands while keeping her kagane still , he found her weakness. She was still moving , not out of fear but out of the thrill. Jacke's senses tingled , even if she was going to die it felt so thrilling.

He chuckled darkly "Interesting one arent you!"he said , taking of some of the blood running down her neck with his mouth, this ghoul sure had him interested. She tasted delicious even for a Ghoul, the sudden desire to take a chunk out of her crossed Jamoris mind but there is good time and place for everything.

"I expect you at the 13th Ward's abandoned factory tomorrow , you seem like you could make an interesting partner!"he said with a grin . She only grinned back , this was the thrill of kill and might that she wanted and craved

\- Next day , 13th Ward-

Naki awaited with his master, his arms crossed as he tried to mimic Oomori , the man he adored so much .

"Aniki, I don't see why we need this ghoul around here!"he said with a pout but soon ate those words when he saw Jackelen. She was rather pretty , small but seemed like she could put up a fight. And that look on her face, he glanced at his Masters smirk , questioning the intention of why really he brought her here. Every ghoul in the 15th Ward told her not to go, told her he lured her to kill her but that thrill of the hunt she had experienced yesterday couldn't stop her. Oomori " the 13th "Jason, intrigued her.

Every Ghoul feared Oomori and his nacks to torture, his psychotic mind was something noone could connect with. "Nice to see you weren't spooked to come here, otherwise I would have had to drag you!"he said dominantly, amused at the girl as she replied in the same manner as he did . " Your as fucked up as me, I had to see!" , he was satisfied with that answer. "Well you came in on your own terms!"he said . Maybe he would still have fun screwing her up, whoever saw the bodies inside his hide out would shrivel at what they saw and turn their eyes away . Jacke on the other hand touched everything and took in the scent of blood. Oomori grinned at it , her mind was as twisted as his. He approached her from behind and she stood , pocking the body that was in front , sitting in the chair and shivering in pain .

Naki just watched the two of them, even he at times coudnt stand the sight of what Oomori was doing to that Ghoul and others.

\- Later on, a few weeks -

It seemed as the Ghoul survived, Jack the Reaper: the scythe of Aogiri. Still new to them but under 13th Jasons wing noone dared to touch the 15th Ward. He leaned back against the chair as he watched the Reaper taunt a man tied up on a similar one. The man tried to assault her a few hours ago, he was a ghoul who didn't know any better. Jackene didn't have enough time to catch him as he pierced her stomach , only to Jasons anger. By now everyone knew, if you touch Jackelen you go through Oomori. He was on the ghouls tail hours after, catching his scent of from a mile away. Oomori soon had the man tied up , shredded to bone . He decided getting Jackelen to get back at the man seemed a like a better idea and fun idea.

He bit his lower lip , his legs crossed on the chair, a slight feeling of interest and lust washed over him as he watched the girl sit on the mans legs and taunt him teasingly but then inflict him pain causing him to scream. His hand brushed though his blond hair as he tried to take out the tension he had build up for a long while. He shifted in his chair, he couldn't take it anymore. His kagune extended and pierced though the mans head ."Naw your no fun!"she pouted only to have her shoulder grabbed and lifted. He pushed her against the wall and bit her shoulder , tracing his hands down her body and curves. The stench of blood filled her sense of smell as she inhaled shapely allowing a moan to scale .Oomories finger-claws slightly pushed into her flesh as he shifted to kiss her. This seemed to be more fun then torturing that pathetic pervert.

Jacke didn't object, for the first time rather then having revolt and discus wash over her , she had a thrill of receiving this affection along with her own lust . It only made Jason want more , and want it faster . He couldn't help but get more aggressive, women would never last with him just like most ghouls. His own agenda drove most people away from him and none of them could ever take on everything he brought to the table but not this odd little ghoul. Her look soon matched his own , both of their formal coats now ridden with blood. They were still in that dark , blood soaked room : her own arm was now bleeding from his claws . A sick grin rose on his lips .

"Heh , lets see how much you can take!"he challenged her smugly, his face now smudged with Jacke's blood as he used his hand to try to wipe off but only smudging it more to his joy. Ghoul flesh and blood weren't the most pleasant but hers to him was intoxicating. He lifted her up onto his shoulder and carried her to another room , as sick as he was this room wasn't exactly the best one to have their own kind of fun for the first time , besides the flesh of that pervert just discussed him. 

Naki didn't even question the situation , he just shook his head and turned away as they passed by him in a hurry. He knew better then that at this point. He had often witnessed Oomori and Jacke together , in combat sometimes brushing against each other to Nico's protest. Naki knew better then to question it- if Oomori enjoyed her company so did Naki. She was never a cruel Ghoul to those who didn't have it coming , alot like his master . Oomori was cruel to those he tourchered but alot of times compassion could still be found even in the darkest of ghouls towards their own . 

While Naki was lost in thought Oomori only had one thing on his mind.

Jason grinned , the Thrill of the Hunt really did extend to more then one thing: hunt for murder, hunt for blood, hunt for passion or hunt for something as psychotic as him ; the only thing that remains now is to see how far this thrill can take the two of them.


	2. Wouldn't dream of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for a lemon and I graciously give it to you . Enjoy your Ghoul sex

Oomori carried the smaller woman on his shoulder, a sick grin rose on his lips as he heard the women on his top half chuckle. The cuts that he had made in her shoulder begun healing, while a few drops of that intoxicating blood ran down Jason's head, making the bastard groan without any patients left in him . Finding women to have sex with was fairly problematic- most were just terrified- others couldn't handle him or didn't come out alive o . It was tourcher he enjoyed not rape - rape was too easy and he reckoned he wouldn't even get to the fun part without killing the girl. 

The man near enough kicked the door out of it's hinges - it opened and then swang closed, making a large noice. Jacke suddenly felt being droped down onto the bed with force. Oomori surely didint have time to waste , he has been bottling this lust for both her and her flesh for a while now and that never went in a good direction- the teasing of that unfortunate ghoul was his last drop.

The young ghoul chuckled slightly - it's been a while since since she get to to all the way with a man without killling him half way through or getting bored. Jacke wrapped her arms around his neck as the man almost collapsed onto her . She felt his fingers run though her body, over her chest and the outline of her panties , now gently teasing her , feeling the heat pulsating- scratching her along the way, leaving marks he then would trace over- playing with the blood. Jacke whimpered and arched her back , in agony of having little patience and much desire. 

Oomori chuckled and ditched his coat along with the his green waist coat, he wasnt sure where the two went but at this point he didn't care. While he was of guard: Jackes eyes turned red, suddenly biting into Jason's neck ,making him wince in pain . Suddenly a glint of red burned through his eyes :"Your goona pay for that!"he said , gritting his teeth in anger. Jacke merely chuckled , giving him a daring look as she licked he blood from her now crimson lips. By the blink of her eyes Jacke's shirt was already gone or at least what was left of that shirt now - what ever is left of it was no longer usable but she didint think Jason would let her out any time soon anywhome .

Jackes hand traced up his chest , pushing and rubbing his chest and reaching lower as her fingers flickered . Suddenly she felt his hips grind against his in a hard matter and harsh manner. Jason lowers himself onto Jacke the second he heard that satisfying moan . He started tailing kisses down her neck , his hand cuping her breast as she flickered and played with his shirt. She felt his teeth pierce her flash slightly , just enough to feel it but not enough for it to bleed. Some of his own blood trickled onto her as she cleaned it of his neck . The now heated woman felt him grab her leg and pull it to spread- separating her the two for him to fit better. Jacke pushed him up - her kagune expanded from her arm , pushing Jason back . The man cringed and narrowed his eyes in retaliation but not before her kagune pushed him of and flipped him . " My turn~"she teased him , rubbing her hips in a unique rhythm . He grinned his teeth as she grinned back in the same sick manner, before he could shift himself up her kagune pushed him back down . while wrapping around his wrists, he tentacles extending to both arms.

" Ah ah ah , behave!"she pured , making him smirk . 

Jacke got her fingers around his shirt , now slowly trailing her hands up and down his chest. Enjoying a little bit of her own fun . Jason shifted up , sitting now since he decided to play along : holding Jacke and forcing her into a kiss which she only agreed to . She felt his toung make way into her mouth but it wasn't going to be that easy , she thought in her head. . She held her mouth close and refused entry, Jasons hands slid down . He made his road between her legs , ripping anything in his way , thus making a rip in her clothes. He shifted her panties to the side and slid inside her, making her gasp and give him free roaming . He pumped his fingers only to grin at her lustful moans , adding more _ enjoying the wet tightness around them. Jacke couldn't help but fall into ecstasy , she started moving her hips against his hand , grinding her teeth at the pleasure. Slowly her fingers sneaked away to his own trousers, now rubbing him in the same manner, only making Jason aggravated. 

" You bitch!" he groaned , breaking the kiss . Pulling his fingers out , Jacke pouted as she felt herself heat up in the process in anticipation- feeling the lustful throbbing inside her . Her thighs moved together now , feeling the wetness and heat inside her that had to be attended to . The man unbuckled his own pants , there wasn't much left between them now and he was more then happy about that.

The smell , the feel the dark atmosphere - he couldn't really take it anymore. His own hardness now drove him insane and this woman didn't make his life easier.

The man got a hold of her panties , red lasy panties . It was as if she knew this was going to happen . Oomori grinned and lifted her up , positioning her on top of himself . Her hands wrapped around his neck as she begun rubbing herself against him with barely anything to cover them , she felt him go slightly inside of her . Teasing and prolonging her suffering- tourture came in different ways and Jason supposed he found a new method. Jacke bit her lip feeling the heat in her abdomen rose . Jason wasn't any better but the sight of her lustfull agony was too sweet to stop. She watched the woman on top of him have fun . His hands were occupied with her chest, pinching and linking the nipple , feeling it harden with every flick. She desided to get back at him , running her pal over his hardness, flicking the tip before he rugged against her , slipping inside a little though her silky panties.

Blood trickled down her body , only for him to clean up and harden him even more, twitching at the fact that he could be fucking her right now.

That was it , he couldn't handdle any more of her teasing , one of his hands pulled away from flicking her nipple to sliding of her panties - she followed his lead . The man suddenly flipped her onto the bed, holding her hands above her . A sick grin rose on his lips , mirroring the woman in the same manner . As she spread his legs for him suddenly he rammed inside of her , a sigh of pleasure filled the man and a groan followed, reacting to Jackes gasp.

He pumped inside of her , holding her legs apart to for him . "Ah..a-ah!" moaned Jacke , feeling his full length inside of her . Filling her up and then pushing inside of her untill she was left as nothing but a mess of moans and shouts. Pumping and stretching her inside, he made an effort to start slow untill he would suddenly thrust inside her and wait until he repeated that movement in a slow manner- tormenting the woman was was sick with pleasure. She was tight around him , making him feel every bit of pleasure he can take out.

His head lowered as he begun biting her neck , his hands slid of from holding her arms to taking her leg and wrapping it around him . Jacke couldn't help but loudly moan in echstasy as he felt him push in deeper - her head begun spinning as her abdomen tightened. Her hands now warped around his neck, tailing down onto onto his back , leaving nail marks on his chest . She felt the warm of blood between her fingers . He continued pumping inside of her , twitching slightly form the pleasure . He suddenly flipped her over . The lustful ghoul sat on top of him . The man grinned and held her lips as she continued ridding him . Moving up and down along his length , making her thrust him deep inside her ,tendering to her every need. She lowered her hands down towards herself , rubbing her cilt as she slides up and down only for Jasons amusement : a fuck and a show. 

He rubbed her hips as her knot tightened - feeling it was about to break and so did his . " Oomori!" she groaned - feeling herself grow closer towards the climax. But the man couldnt let her finish yet. Oomori's voice started breaking , even he could help but voice his pleasure . He felt her heat up inside, she was so close but it wasn't going to be so easy . 

Suddenly he took her of himself, just before she reached her climax. He flipped her bellow him. Suddenly he turusted in and then pulled himself out again . God the afgony on her face just made him tip in pleasure. He begun continuously ramming inside her at a steady pale , building that not up in her stomach even harder. he felt himself twitch inside her as her own orgasm came comming .He took deep breaths as finally that moment of zen came. Heat and pleasure rushing though him - but he wasn't done.

He desired to have a little fun on his own: after all he loved playing with his 'food' . The man picked her up , " N-no!" she said as he threw her down again. Ommori started tailing kissed down her stomach , making the unsatisfied woman agonisze over the pleasuring knot in her stomach burn on the inside with lust and warmth even after her climax : she wanted more. He lowered himself down with a grin , before she could ask him he teased her , Jason slid a few fingers in to shut her up , making a scissor moment inside of her . His toung made contact with her cilt , surprisingly gently before she pushed his fingers further inside of her , adding some aggression to this act. His lips parted , sucking and liking her cilt . Jacke's felt a different kind of pleasure - she tingled inside and trembled feeling his toung inside and around her . He rotated it within her and then pulled out to work on her cilt as his fingers pumped her . 

His toung gently rolled her into ecstasy again , she gasped for air and arched her back. Rubbing her own breasts and nipple , only for Jason to watch a little. "ah..." she strugled , feeling the knot tighten. When she wasn't expected the man puled up onto her fours and rammed inside her ones again but this time from the back, making her arch her back and shout his name - as his privios actions only made her wetter inside. 

They didint even bother making this a secret any more . By now everyone probably knew these two Ghouls were going at it . 

He groaned her name , feeling her tighten around him and the newly expanded wetness made it more easier for him to slide in and out . Jacke gripped into the bed sheets, her nails digging into the sheets in pleasure . The knot tightened until she could hold it any more. It broke and a wave of pleasure rolled over her , the ghoul shouted his name in the heat of passion . She couldn't hold it any more. Jason felt her tighten around him during her climax, he used it to his advantage and continued pumping his length - fleeing the tightnes around him that set him off. Jacke felt a second wave, she trampled and arched her back again . She almost couldn't take this level of punishment. Jason begun to be jerky and his movement, became more spastic until he finished. Oomori pulled out only to collapse next to her. Jacke laughed , she gasped for air , she shifted onto her side. The flushed woman looked up at the larger ghoul with a grin , he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

" Dont think I'm done with you !"he exclaimed ,she dug her nails into his chest " Wouldn't dream of it !" , she said, sucking the bloodied wound.

This is the kind of thrill she could get used to.


End file.
